Their Queens
by Fira Love
Summary: It's hard to balance fighting evil and finding love, yet somehow Allen and Kanda manage to do it with their queens. Follows canon closely; does mix anime and manga. AllenxOC KandaxOC LaviLena on the side. Rating will change as story carries on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Hana," a teen girl asked while sitting up from laying on the couch.

"Hey, Dusk," her companion replied looking at the other with yellow/green eyes.

"I'm bored," Dusk stated simply before flopping back down.

"I don't want to deal with people, though," Hana groaned brushing some of her green hair out of her face.

The teen sat up suddenly and looked at her friend. "Wanna go to the woods?" A huge grin came across her face.

Hana sat up and looked at the auburn haired teen. "Absolutely!" she exclaimed. They both jumped up and headed out of the lounge room.

These young women were exorcists, working for the Black Order to rid the world of Akuma and the Millennium Earl. Best friends and partners, these two were as thick as thieves and understood each other on levels that no one else would.

Going to the woods which surrounded the headquarters was just one of their many free time activities in between missions. Other past times of theirs included training, playing pranks, and stealing the kitchen from Jerry, the cook.

Most thought the two were joined at the hip, unless Komui forced them out on separate missions or they had a spat. They trained, ate and did just about everything else together. Both kept each other's secrets and never gave them away unless granted permission.

"Hi girls." A group of Finders greeted as the two girls passed them by.

"Hello." The two replied in unison giving small smiles and waves.

There were very few in the Order that Hana and Dusk didn't get along with. People also knew if they were on the immaterial liked or disliked lists that the two formed. Status on the Bookman apprentice, Lavi, was updated daily.

XXXXX

Once out in the wood, Dusk took a deep breath in and held it before letting out a big sigh. "I love the fresh air! It just gets so stuffy in that place."

"Well yeah, what do you expect when you got a bunch of guys, who don't wash themselves for days on end, stuck in the same room together?"

Dusk shrugged as a reply.

Hana smirked as she watched her friend stretch out her limbs before she suddenly did a couple of cartwheels that turned into hand springs and flips and finally landed perfectly on her feet several meters away. Her movements were swift, graceful and well-practiced.

"You can't really get away with doing that in a cramped place."

Dusk beamed making her blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight which seeped through the leaves. "That is true, but it doesn't stop me from trying," Dusk giggled before turning on her heel and looking up at patchy sky above them.

Hana studied the closest person she had to a sister. From the looks of it, Dusk was very bored, and not just because they had nothing to do. Nothing had happened in so long to shake things up. They were running in circles, something Dusk hated.

Hana went on her way to look at the plants in the area, picking herbs that she knew she could use. These have always been useful during missions, if they couldn't get to a doctor right away. It has saved a few lives more than a dozen times over the years, since Hana joined the Order.

Dusk took out a throwing knife from her sleeve and threw it up into a tree. A thin wire came down from the knife and attached to the box on the back of her belt. She reached back, pushed a button, and a gear started spinning. Then she launched up into the branches.

From there she jumped from branch to branch, flipping and twirling and doing all kinds of stunts that would kill most people when they missed the landing.

"Wow, I wonder where you learned all that from?" Hana joked, looking up from the patch of plants she was picking through.

Dusk stopped and was about to give a reply when the alarm sounded.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

It didn't take a second thought for either of them, they both headed for the gate to see what was going on.

"This doesn't happen every day," Dusk stated glancing at Hana.

Hana nodded as they exited the woods and the gate came into view. They could see the Gate Keeper had waterfalls of tears, while a young man with white hair stood before it, looking up above at the small speck on top of the gate.

"Please don't tell me…" Dusk groaned but kept up her pace.

"You've got some serious guts coming here alone…" a deep male voice carried across the yard.

"It's Kanda," Hana sighed as they stopped within ear shot.

The young man on top of the gate had drawn his sword and had the look of a killer in his eye. He was dead set on getting this over with, without asking questions first.

"W…Wait a minute!" The newcomer cried out holding his hands up in surrender. "There's been some kind of misunderstanding…"

The young man leapt down with his Japanese style sword drawn and poised towards the unusual boy's head. "Kanda!" the girls yelled in fear for the defenseless teen before them.

They watched as time slowed down while the white haired boy's left arm transformed before their eyes, blocking Kanda's attack however the arm wasn't unscathed. A long gash ran from the back of the palm up the forearm, before stopping below the elbow.

"Kanda!" Dusk scolded, stepping towards the long haired man, "You're supposed to ask questions, then kill!"

"Aren't you supposed to measure twice and cut once?" Hana teased crossing her arms over her chest. "Although in your case, it's more like cut a million times."

"…." Kanda ignored them and looked at the boy's arm. "Hey you… What's up with that arm?"

"It's an anti-akuma weapon," the boy replied holding himself well against Kanda. "I'm an exorcist."

Dusk and Hana both crept closer trying to get a better look at the stranger. His arm was something of interest, but Dusk's attention was on his face.

Kanda looked shocked, "What?" he questioned, before looking at the tear covered face on the gate. "GATEKEEPER!"

Everyone jumped at Kanda's yelling. "But well, you know!" the stone face started, "How am I supposed to tell if I can't see his insides! What are we going to do if he's an Akuma?"

Dusk's eyes widened as a spark went off in her head. 'Could he be?' she wondered. Hana didn't see it coming when her friend went towards the young man, who was beating on the stone face telling it that he was human, making the Gate Keeper cry out for him not to touch it. 'What does she think she's doing?' the green haired girl questioned.

"Hmph… no matter…" Kanda prepared to attack. "We'll know once we see his insides." A blue glow formed around Kanda's sword. "Anti-akuma weapon invocation! I'll tear you to shreds with my 'Mugen'."

Panic filled the white haired boy's voice while Dusk got in the middle of the two. "Wait! Seriously, hold on! I swear I'm not your enemy!" He held his arm out in defense. "Master Cross should have sent a letter of recommendation!"

At that, Dusk drew out a pair of knives, crossing them in time to catch Kanda's blade millimeters from the stranger's nose.

The sword-wielder looked at him in disbelief. "From the General? A letter of recommendation?"

"Sounds like a lot of work for that lazy womanizer," Hana muttered under her breath.

Dusk pushed back, removing the sword from both her and the boy's faces. "Why are you so rash, Kanda?"

"It was addressed to someone name Komui," the boy replied as a look of relief settled over him.

From Kanda's golem, a bunch of yells came from the others on the inside. Hana took this time to join her friend, who had nearly gotten herself killed. "Dusk, how could you do that? You could have been killed!"

Dusk only smiled at her friend before turning to the newcomer. "Do you remember me?" she asked softly tilting her head to the side some.

Everyone looked thrown off by the question that left the teen girl's lips. Even the stranger's expression held confusion until his silver eyes really studied her.

"If your hair was longer back then and we were a lot younger…." he trailed off while thinking back. "It's Dusk! You were in the traveling circus. You could do just about everything they had to offer at a young age. Except knife throwing?"

Kanda and Hana both looked annoyed, "They know each other?" the young woman asked with some confusion.

Kanda crossed his arms, "Because the Order really needs more circus freaks in their ranks." As Hana moved to smack Kanda for belittling her closest companion, the gate started to open.

"You are granted permission to enter the castle…. Allen Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are granted permission to enter the castle…. Allen Walker."

Kanda put his sword back up to Allen's face causing Allen to back up. One of Dusk's knives was in her hand.

"Hey!" Dusk yelped as she used her knife to move the blade to the side of Allen's face. "I thought we were done with that part now."

Hanna smirked and sang, "Slash happy!" Then tilted her head to the side. "They put people away for that."

Kanda eyed the smaller girl before him then glanced at the taller girl beside them. "Komui… What's the meaning of this?"

Dusk and Hanna both looked at the golem, "Sorry! We jumped to conclusions too soon! He's General Cross's pupil!" Komui exclaimed over the speaker. "Here…apologize, Section Leader Reever!"

There was some rustling. "Don't make it sound like it's my fault!" Another male voice yelled over the bat like golem.

"Timcanpy is proof enough." Komui explained as small ows were in the background from Reever; meaning Reever was wearing the headset but Komui was being lazy in using it. "He's one of us."

Kanda gave a threatening look at the two in front of him, sending chills down Allen's and Dusk's spines. And just before the young man could actually act on his thought, a teen girl with dark pigtails knocked Kanda on the head, with her clipboard – stunning him.

"That's enough!" Lenalee scolded Kanda. "We told you to cease your attack!"

Allen held the look of fear in his eyes as he looked at Lenalee, and Kanda rubbed his head while glaring at the girl. Dusk simply gave a corny smile, while Hanna let out a sigh.

"Get in or we're closing the gates." Pigtailed girl ordered pointing towards the castle. "Get in now!"

The group filed in allowing the gates to slam shut.

"I don't know why we keep you two around." Kanda threw at the two friends.

Dusk formed a pouty face, "aah, come on. You wouldn't know what you'd do without us."

"I'd have some peace and quiet." He quipped.

Hanna let out a small laugh, "the science section would ruin that for you."

The group came to the entry way, allowing Allen to get his first glance of the headquarters. Lenalee taking the job as tour guide was simple for her.

"I'm Lenalee, the Head Officer's Assistant." She introduced herself to Allen. "I'll take you to see him."

Allen gave a sweet smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Dusk took note of how his mannerisms were, 'he's different from back then. Though having a true father figure would change someone.'

Kanda swiftly started to head on his own, only for Allen to stop him. "Oh. Kanda… is your name, right?" Allen asked receiving a famous glare though, the white haired teen smile and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kanda gave a long pause while still holding a cold look in his eyes. "I don't shake hands with someone who's cursed." The young man walked off without another word.

"Rude Kanda." Dusk commented crossing her arms and glaring to where Kanda went off to.

Lenalee gave off a nervous laugh, "sorry." She gave Allen a warm smile, "He's irritable because he just returned from a mission."

Allen nodded coming to understand what she meant.

"Lenalee, he's always like that." Hanna remarked putting her hands on her hips.

They all paused for a moment letting that information sink in, but a loud growl made the three look to the auburn haired girl, whose face turned red.

"How can you be hungry? We ate five hours ago!" Hanna exclaimed with a look of shock in her yellow/green eyes.

Dusk gave a slightly dirty look, "exactly! Five hour ago!" She crossed her arms and turned away from her friend. "How are you not hungry?"

"Because I'm not a glutton. Now let go to the Dining Hall and get you some food, before that growling pushes that stick even further up Kanda's ass."

Allen looked surprised at how the two got along. "You're leaving already?"

Dusk nodded holding her stomach. "I still do all my stunts and other things from the circus so I still eat a lot. But we can catch up later, once you've settled in." Then she looked at Hanna, "You haven't introduced yourself, yet young lady." She scolded.

Hanna made a slight pouty face, "do I have to, Mom?" She whined before glancing at Allen to gauge his reaction.

The look on Allen's face was priceless because of how these girls could bicker one moment then joke the next. Plus, the Dusk before him was different from one he knew in the past, but eight years can really change a person.

Dusk stood up straighter trying to appear taller and more formal, but didn't really do much standing beside Hanna. "Yes, you do; and stop doing things to mess with the new guy."

Hanna smirked, "you're right, messing with the new guy is your job." Then placed a hand on her chest. "Anyway, I'm Hanna."

A livid expression crossed Dusk's face as Hanna started to drag her towards the Dining Hall. "You know you're gonna pay for that!"

"I know!" Hanna replied with a smile. "Now, let's see what Jerry can fix up for that grumbly tummy of yours."

Dusk shook Hanna off so she could actually walk for herself.

"I don't envy that boy at this moment though." Hanna threw out suddenly.

Dusk raised a brow putting her hands behind her back. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he's got a damaged parasitic type. Can you imagine what Komui is going to do with that?" The slim woman explained.

Dusk got chills down her spine. "Oh, he's gonna have field day."

Hanna shrugged. "Poor kid, maybe we should make the visit a bit later tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

While in the Dining Hall, everything fell silent as Allen's screams of agony and terror filled the air. Causing everyone to wonder what was going on.

"That's it, I've lost my appetite." Hanna sighed pushing away her food.

"Can I have your dumplings?" Dusk asked reaching for them while still stuffing her mouth with her other hand.

Hanna gave a look of disgust. "Have you no shame, you glutton?"

Dusk replied with her mouth full and none understandable fashion.

Hanna looked away, "okay, I get it. Just keep your mouth shut when it's full."

Dusk swallowed with a huge gulp. "Does that apply to sex too?"

Then both girls started to crack up laughing, getting odd glances from everyone else around them. Only to go on with their meals and chats, remembering who the two were.

XXXXXXXXXX

After eating Dusk and Hanna headed to the Science Section to check on everyone and make sure they didn't need anything.

A young man with sandy brown hair came up to the two. "Hey Hanna, do you have any plans for tonight or can I see you later?" He asked.

Dusk hid a giggle behind her hand while Hanna responded, "as long as you shower first."

He gave a thumps up, "yes, ma'am!"

"Josh, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get back to work!" Reever yelled from the other side of the room.

Dusk started to choke on laughter upon hearing those words.

"Oh, come on, Reever." He replied looking at the older man with a cheesy grin. "She might be my girlfriend if you'd let me talk to her for more than two point five seconds."

The Science section let out 'ohhs' and 'awws'.

Reever wasn't slow. "I'm sure you get more than two point five seconds when you do pillow talk."

Hanna was completely unfazed by all the sex banter that flew through the air. "Nice one, Reever." She commented.

Josh threw his head back, "you're going to leave me for Reever!"

Dusk snorted some, "how can she leave you; when she's not even with you, you cheeseball."

"Ohhhh, she got you!" Some of the other scientists called out.

"Okay, that's enough you guys. I thought you guys got paid to work, not flap your gums." Hanna remarked being the room back down.

"We did come to see if you anyone needed anything." Dusk stated looking around. "Trash taken out, or coffee?"

The guys started to give their orders, which the two girls wrote down paper. Once that was done they set out to get everything on the list. Which would take a few trips but wasn't hard work for them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hanna looked at all the rooms. "So, where do you think he set up camp?"

Dusk thought about it for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "One of the rooms closest to the Dining Hall."

Hanna gave her a look of disbelief, "and what make you say that?"

"Well, he was always eating a lot as kids. I thought it was due to growing but now I believe it had to do with his arm." Dusk explained with a beaming smile as they headed down the hall of rooms.

Dusk was bouncing in her boots at the thought of talking to someone from her past, something that didn't happen for her. "We should just yell down the hall to find him." She took in a deep breath to start the screaming but Hanna stopped her.

"Let's not be so annoying and knock on a few doors first." Hanna suggested dryly.

Dusk let it sink then realized that was a better plan her own, but Hanna understood that she was excited to actually talk to someone, who shared a few memories with. Someone so far from her past that he managed to stick out.

"Wow, his hair has really changed." Dusk remarked suddenly as they knocked on the first door.

"How so?" Hanna asked looking at her.

"It used to be reddish-brown." Dusk replied as they moved to the next door.

"Huh." Hanna nodded taking note of this difference, as Allen opened his door.

"Is there something I can help you with…" Allen started until he fully opened his door. "Oh, it's Hanna, right?"

Dusk poked out from behind Hanna with her arm in the air. "And me!" She called like an excited child.

"Yes, thank you for pronouncing it properly; instead of Hannah." Hanna replied to Allen.

Dusk's blue eyes glanced from side to side, "soo, can we come in or are we just gonna talk in the hall?"

Allen stiffened some before moving to the side. "Sorry about that, come in."

Dusk and Hanna took in the simple room, though the only thing off was the creepy clown painting but neither said anything. The girls sat on the floor allowing Allen a seat on his bed, yet he sat on the ground in front of the bed instead.

"So how was meeting Hevlaska?" Hanna started trying to be a bit mean.

"Well, I almost managed to punch Komui, but he blocked me with a clipboard." Allen replied with a slightly dark look.

"Being good with clipboards must run in their family." Dusk remarked with a joking smile.

Hanna nodded, "well, he must be a natural exorcist. He already knows how to handle the Chief."

"Fair warning, Komui is crazy." Dusk added placing her hands on her knees.

Allen nodded in agreement, "I kinda figured that much."

Hanna shook her head, "you haven't even seen his sister complex."

"He's super obsessive with Lenalee, the poor girl will never get a husband." Dusk made a creeped out expression, before changing it to a sad one.

Allen gave them a look of disbelief, "oh come on, it can't be that bad."

Both gave him a look and shook their heads.


End file.
